In a distributed-services environment, different operators may operate and control each of the multiple different services within the environment to perform a particular task. These services, however, may rely upon one another to achieve these tasks. For instance, a first service may make calls to a second service and to a third service (and potentially many more) within the environment when executing the task of the first service. As such, the first service is dependent upon the second and third services while still generally operating and controlling the task of the first service independently. In addition, the second and third services depend upon the first service when the second and third services perform their own respective tasks.
In the above example, the first service may make calls into the second and third services when the first service is in operation or is being tested. However, because each of these services operates and controls their own service independently, these services may write and run testing frameworks in entirely different formats. Because of this, it is difficult to test and, hence, understand how changes made to a particular service of the distributed-services environment may (or may not) affect other services operating within the environment, as well as the stability of the environment as a whole.